Larga vida tu tendrás
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl necesita ver a Carol al regresar a Alexandria y ver que está bien. Sabe que ella está rota pero hará todo lo posible por salvarla y demostrarle cuanto la quiere.


" **Larga vida tu tendrás"**

Daryl estaba atacado de los nervios, a ser sinceros, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Rosita estaba curándole las heridas y Rick lo retenía, sin llegar a decirle lo que había pasado en Alejandria.

Te lo digo otra vez, Daryl, ella está bien- le dijo Rick rehuyendo su mirada

¿Y por qué mierda no está aquí?- dijo Daryl enfurruñado, sabiendo que Carol era laa primera siempre en recibirle o si no estaba, iba corriendo a saber donde estaba

Está con Judith..

Eso ya me lo has dicho Rick- le dijo Daryl cada vez más cabreado- ¿No la habrás vuelto a echar?

La mirada que le lanzó Rick congeló a Rosita y casi, casi, asusta a Daryl.

Daryl...- gruñó Rick- mira, cuando estés bien, te llevaré a casa y verás como está alli y entonces le preguntas tú como está... a ver si a ti te lo dice..

Daryl asintió gruñendo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, sobre todo después de ver s flor en el bosque, esa maldita flor, que le hizo pensar que ella era todo lo que le importaba en este mundo.

Rosita acabó con Daryl y los dos se marcharon de la enfermería dirección a la casa

YA te lo he contado Daryl, ya te he dicho lo que ha pasado y que Carol no quiere separase de Judith... no me importa pero está demasiado alterada... ya te he contado lo que hizo.. y luego como ese lobo se escapó por culpa de Morgan... sino hubiera sido por Carol.. Judith estaría muerta.

Daryl cerró los ojos, pensando en como en solo tres días, había estado a punto de perderla dos putas veces, la primera por los lobos y la segunda por los lobos y Morgan. Rick lo acompañó hasta dentro de la casa donde vieron a Carol mecer a Judith mientras le cantaba algo, una nana.

"Baby sleep, gently sleep,

life is long and love is deep,

time will be sweet for thee,

all the world to see..."

En ese momento, Rick decidió acercarse a ella para coger a la niña y Carol miró en la dirección de Daryl.

Carol.. Me llevaré a Judith ¿Va? Un rato solo- dijo Rick con delicadeza mientras miraba como sus dos mejores amigos se miraban como sino se hubieran visto en años. Esperó a que Carol asintiera y dandole un beso en la mejilla se marchó.

Daryl la miró con firmeza, observó como volvía a vestir como antes, había dejado ya esa fachada de ama de casa. Llevaba una blusa blanca, todavía manchada de sangre, y sus pantalones y sus botas de .. guerrera pensaba Daryl. No sabía por qué ella llevaba todavía la blusa manchada de sangre .

Ella se sentó en el poyo de la cocina mirandolo, todavía sin decirle nada.

¿Te has quedado muda o algo? -le gruñó Daryl.

Ella negó con la cabeza y él se acercó a ella quedando justo delante de sus rodillas. Cerró los ojos un momento y vió como Carol apartaba el sucio pelo de su cara.

Pensba que habías muerto- le confesó ella- no han sido días fáciles..

Lo sé.. Me lo han contado todo- dijo y vió como ella bajaba la mirada avergonzada- Eh, ¿qué ocurre?

Nada... casi perdemos a Judith..- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

Pero no ha pasado, la has salvado, nos has vuelto a salvar..- le dijo él buscando su mirada, una mirada que ella rehuía.

¿a qué precio? - susurró ella

¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó él aunque sabía a que se refería.. cada vez que los salvaba, ella dejaba un trocito atrás, un trocito de su dulzura, de su humanidad.. pero estaba orgulloso de ella, jodidamente orgulloso de ella.

Sabes a que me refiero- le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos por primera vez y él podría haberse perdido entonces en esos ojos

Eres una luchadora.. están orgullosos de ti, yo estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo acercándose a ella quedando entre sus piernas y agachando la cabeza avergonzado por un movimiento tan íntimo

Ella suspiró y echó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él se tensó un momento pero luego se relajó, y colocó una mano en su cuello acariciandolo. No podía perderla, a ella no. Y haría lo posible por no dejar que se consumiera, para salvarla, para salvarla del horror de este mundo y de ella misma.

Tú me dijiste que debía sentir... tu me enseñaste a sentir.. y hoy, he visto algo que me ha demostrado que he estado ciego mucho tiempo...- dijo él susurrandole al oído

Cualquiera que los viera se sorprendería de una escena tan íntima entre los dos. El cazador incapaz de recibir o dar cualquier contacto y la fría guerrera. Daryl entre las piernas de Carol susurrandole al oído mientras ella estaba recostada en su pecho.

¿Qué has visto?- le susurro ella con miedo de romper la escena tan íntima entre ellos

Una flor.. una cherokee rose... nuestra flor- dijo riendose al pensar que había algo que cuando lo veía le llevaba a pensar sistemáticamente a Carol- pero no es lo único... estos días todos me señalaban un camino... un camino que me llevaba a ti..

Carol lo miró extrañada por sus palabras y Daryl sonrió al ver su expresión. Aunque algunos vieran a una guerrera, él seguía viendo a la Carol de siempre. A su mejor amiga. A la mujer de la que se había enamorado y de la que seguía enamorando día tras día.

Estos días me han hecho ver que todo me conducirá siempre a ti... haga lo que haga.. esté donde esté...- le dijo acariciando su mejilla

No deberías.. soy .. estoy rota.. lo sabes..- dijo ella mirandole a los ojos- mírame no puedo sentir... aunque tú sí.. te mereces..

Sh... cállate mujer- le dijo - ¿Sabes que veo en tus ojos? Veo a la Carol de siempre... con miedo de perderse.. pero veo el mismo amor y ternura de siempre.. Y si estás rota, te ayudaré a recomponerte... ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquel día en la prisión cuando Patrick me pidió que le diera la mano?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo. Eso le encantaba de ella, nunca le miraba con miedo sino con admiración y ternura.

Tienes que aprender a vivir con el amor- le dijo inclinándose hacia ella y notaba como ella le miraba con sorpresa y emoción- tienes que aprender a vivir con el amor... y yo te enseñaré como tu me enseñaste...

Ajam- le dijo ella tan cerca de él que notaban sus respiraciones

Tienes que dejarte sentirlo- dijo mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba sus labios contra los de ella. Notó como ella suspiraba y le dejaba entrar en su boca.

Él agarró su cabeza mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla, mientras la besaba y ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos. Era un beso que ambos deseaban desde hacía tiempo. Un beso que gritaba amor y pasión a los cuatro vientos.

OHHHHH Por finn- oyeron gritar a Glenn- chicos venid a ver esto

Pff.. tío- dijo Daryl mientras Carol se apoyaba en su hombro sonrojada

Vió como Rick llegaba con Judith en brazos seguidos de Maggie y Aaron los cuales les sonreían abiertamente.

Glenn cariño, vamonos, ya sabes que poco te gustaba cuando se metían contigo- le decía Maggie llevandosolo.

Todos se marcharon y la pareja quedó solo, mirandose como si hiciera años que no se veían. Ella le sonrió con una sonrisa que le dejó sin respiración.

Mi hombre de honor- susurró ella mientras volvía a besarla

Él cerró los ojos pensando en lo afortunado que era de tenerla entre sus brazos. Y sonrió mientras la besaba

Solo un Dixon podía encontrar al amor de su vida en mitad de un apocalipsis zombi.


End file.
